Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a display device for converting voice to text and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a method for converting voice data to text and displaying the converted text.
Discussion of the Related Art
In accordance with the development of information technology, to increase convenience of users, a voice-text conversion technology based on a digital device has been popularized. For example, a text which is displayed could be read out by a computer voice through a text-to-voice conversion program. Also, a digital device could covert a voice to a text through a voice-to-text conversion program and display the converted text. As a result, a user utters a voice towards the digital device, the digital device may recognize a voice and convert the recognized voice to a text, whereby the user may send a text message to another user.
Meanwhile, a speaker speaks with writing a desired message on the blackboard during lecture or announcement. However, writing of a desired message of the speaker on the blackboard may reduce a speed of writing or readability. Also, the speaker speaks simultaneously with writing, it may be difficult for the speaker to concentrate on lecture or announcement. Accordingly, a simple method for converting a voice of a speaker to a text and displaying the converted text will be required.